


SASO2016 Fills: Princess 9 Edition

by putsch



Category: Princess Nine
Genre: Drama, F/F, First Kiss, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: The true ending of Princess 9, what we deserved, the best it could've been,





	1. ryo/izumi - our kiss bothers you doesn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> So I only really did 2 things for SASO and they were essentially the same theme, so please, enjoy them and their silliness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original prompt: http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=4902942#cmt4902942

"And so what if it is, huh?!"  
  
She doesn't care anymore if it's rude to scream right there in front of her entire team. Ryo can't take this, not for a second longer, not with Izumi so close she can smell her floral shampoo and see the warm pink of her lips. How can she, when it's been those little details that have trampled her mind, have kept her from paying attention to the batters in front of her but thinking about one batter in the dugout?  
  
It's not fair that one little kiss could screw her up so badly.  
  
"Don't be such a child about it." Izumi retorts, as steely as ever, and Ryo distantly wonders if she could get a dead ball on that perfect face. "If there was something wrong with it, why didn't you tell me? I can handle it."  
  
"You don't understand!"  
  
"Try me for once in your life!" And Ryo recoils, flinching back at the volume and the rage in Izumi's eyes.  
  
That's not the heat she wants to cause in them, not by a long shot. "I can do a lot of things Ryo, but reading your mind isn't one of them. If you have a problem, you tell me. Otherwise, I'm leaving."  
  
This may be one of the worst things about Izumi - that she always manages to be _right._ Ryo knows it too, that it was selfish of her to keep all her feelings bottled up instead of trying to tell Izumi about them when she really understood that the burning in her chest wasn't about a rivalry. It was terrible of her to share a first kiss with her underneath the rain in the forest, to stand there in shock of it and run without saying anything. Worst of all, Ryo acted like it was nothing.  
  
She looks down at her shoes, the dirt and mud caked on them from months of practice. Of practice they did together.  
  
"It wasn't nothing." Ryo whispers, and she hears Izumi stop.  
  
"...Then what was it?"  
  
So cautious, Ryo thinks. How unlike her. "I... I liked it, I liked it a lot, I think."  
  
"You _think?_ " And that sounds much better, along with the stomping of Izumi's feet back toward the mound, "I refuse to leave it so wishy-washy, Ryo. Come here."  
  
Ryo grins up at her. "Bring it on."  
  
Izumi does, right to her lips, and it tastes like try-hard summers and over eager promises for more.  
  
Ryo could not be happier.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um... guys?" Hiroki says, shuffling awkwardly at the plate, "Are we going to keep playing, or, uh..."


	2. the epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Ryo pitched a fastball straight into Hiroki's crotch won the game and Izumi kissed her on the pitcher's mound?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly wasn't princess nine and their lesbians so great, just the best.


End file.
